Heroin
by 191026
Summary: It's hold grips him tight. Escape from this vice seems impossible. That plainly beautiful boy haunts his clouded visions. Can the silver haired male find his salvation? RS, RSe, CSe, AR. Contains violence, yaoi, language, heavy drug use and chara death
1. Flying High

Hi guys! Im back!!!!!!!

Took a tiny break from my FFVII fic to write this first chapter.

Its a Riku/Sora fic obviously!!!

Gonna be dark themes, heavy drug use, violence, blood...and chara death!

That being said...enjoy!

191026xx

1.

Running bare chested through those crystal sands, he didn't have a care in the world.

Every colour that could be thought of swirled past the youth as he ran barefoot through the searing hot sands.

His eyes shut, he could feel the humid air sweeping through his flowing silver hair. Ocean spray brushed past his skin as he skimmed the waters edge.

Still running. The sands were endless. He never lost his breath.

His arms stretched out wide, it was almost as if he could take off.

Finally slumping onto the baking sand, glimmering aquamarine eyes slid open. He could feel someone lying beside him.

Rolling his dizzy head round he looked at the figure beside him. He was plain, ordinary, just another boy. Just another boy who wasn't beautiful until he smiled.

That smile etched in the silver haired males mind. That plain boy becoming heart stopping, knee buckling, breath stealing beautiful.

Although lying still on the crystal sands, the male felt like he was floating. He let his eyes flutter shut.

These dreams….so real, so surreal. He danced endlessly in this world of make believe.

Eyes still shut, never-ending pleasant dreams came to him. He could feel warm lips caressing his bare chest.

A smooth hand held his own. Fingers stroked against his own.

Never ending serene colours.

He wasn't beautiful until he smiled.

"I love you."

The reality was however, far from the silver haired males ideal world.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the youth regained consciousness. His head ached. His stomach cramped. His body felt like it was made of lead. Even his hair, matted and thick with grease felt like tonne weights atop of his head.

He barely had the strength to cough let alone try and sit up.

How long had he been doing this to himself for? Riku had lost count ages and ages ago.

It had started out as just a laugh. Something to do with the boys at the weekend. Something to curb the boredom. Something to pass the time. Something different.

Slowly but surely, it had grabbed a hold of the silver haired youth. It held him tight. This vice wouldn't let go of the teen. It held him fast day after day. Week after week. Month after month. Year after miserable year.

At times, the only thing that kept Riku going was the thought and the fleeting notion that he would encounter that ordinarily beautiful boy while he flew.

Using all his remaining strength, Riku pulled himself up. His eyes stung like nettles every time he tried to open them.

Not a sound could be heard around him. His 'friends' must too, be out cold.

Leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, the youth glanced painfully around the dimly lit room. He didn't even know the names of half of the fellow males in the room.

His left arm felt ridiculously tight. Tilting his head to look, he noticed he had passed out before even finishing the job.

The tight leather strap still graced his skinny pale arm. That same trickle of blood had dried into his arm. That same syringe still in his right hand.

"Fuck…."

Riku knew he had to stop. He knew today was going to be the day he would stop. However, his mind told him 'just once more'. He tried his hardest to block it out. 'Just once more. What will it hurt. You get to see him again'.

Riku gave in. His weakness for that beautiful boy bringing him to unconscious flight once again.

Loosening the vice like grip around his arm, Riku hissed slightly as the material let go of it's strangle hold on his deathly thin arm.

He looked down at his arms. Marred with scars, cuts, bruises and holes. He couldn't keep doing this.

"Why is it??"

"W-why is what Riku?"

Oh, another of his 'friends' had the decency to wake up.

"Why is it that I think clearly when I'm….like this Sephiroth?"

The fellow silver haired male just shrugged and deflated back onto the couch his body barely had the weight to indent into.

"You just think that. Your heads fucked. You just think you know what you want. You just think you know what your talking about….your fucked."

Bloodshot eyes stared out the window. What time was it? What day was it? Did he have to dredge himself up and out to his mundane job the next morning? How he had the strength to work, he would never know.

Riku's head spun. The room whirled around and around all about him.

Oh how he despised it. How he wished he could stay in that little dream world of his. Just him and that smiling boy.

Letting his body collapse back onto the floor, Riku placed his hands over his face. He was so cold. He was frozen despite the sweat forming across his brow.

His body shook. His throat dry. His temper flared. His frustrations unsated.

Dull, lifeless jade eyes snapped open. He turned his head to find a similar pair of green eyes staring into his own.

Strength and anger renewed, the younger male almost threw himself at the older silver haired male. Pale lips crashed against even paler lips time and time again.

He didn't notice the other males knife cutting into his pale arms yet again.

Oh how Riku hated it.

Pain masked by sheer pleasure.

The sort of pleasure that was wrong. Mentally, physically, emotionally and morally.

He escape it, no matter how hard he may try. He succumbed to the fellow silver haired male time and time again….no matter how hard he fought it.

"I really am fucked…."

------------------------------------------------------

Man, Riku is Fked!!!!

Wonder who the boy was in his...vision/mind/flight/high time!

R+R of you wish xxx


	2. Hangover and First Glance

Hi. Here's my next chapter of Heroin.

Thanks to Riku-stalker and CoffeeAndRiku for reviewing me!

Luv you guys!!!

Anyone else fancies reviewing? I would love it if you did. smiles sweetly

Even any writing tips would be cool. No flamers tho. They burn and its not nice to be flamed.

Chapter two up!

xx

2.

Cerulean blue eyes slowly cracked open. Light stung at them the wider open they got.

Why? Why oh why did he go to that damn party last night? Why did he let Roxas get him drinks? Why did he trust him to get drinks?

Before the brunette knew it, he was pissed drunk and flirting with some random guy he didn't even know….wait….he did know him….he knew him very well….they were friends.

"Dammit….Hayner…."

Slowly sitting up, Sora glanced around his dishevelled room. What the hell had happened in here after they got back?

Lying crumpled on the floor was Roxas, Leon, Hayner and Cloud?

Sora scratched his head. He didn't remember Cloud being at the party last night. Hell, he didn't remember much.

Leaning over to look out of the window, Sora scowled at the dump of a town he lived in.

Hollow Bastion.

However, it had to be better than the shit hole he and Cloud had came from. Midgar really was a dump. Why they had to leave, Cloud would never tell him. All he knew was, it was too painful for the blond male to talk about.

A muffled groan shook Sora out of his hung over musings.

"Morning Roxas."

"Uh huh."

"What the hell happened in here?"

Roxas shook the cobwebs from his mind before glancing around the room. He spotted empty beer cans, that empty vodka bottle….and the other….and the other. He spotted the half smoked joints littered around the room. Stifling a pained laugh, he found his reply.

"A typical Friday night I would say?"

"Whatever. The lot of you, fuck off. I've got stuff to do today."

Sora flopped down on his bed and listened to Roxas attempt to wake up the others.

Someone throwing up shook Riku from his restless nightmarish sleep. His high had wore off right after he succumbed to his lust filled haze and had sex with Sephiroth. His head pounded against his skull. His bones felt like dust. His arms ached.

He had been cut again.

He was beyond caring.

Pulling himself up off of the floor, he struggled though the small living room. Each step felt like agony.

"Fuck Riku. Watch your fucking step! I was just fucking sick!"

"Shit….sorry…."

Riku almost droned out. He had stepped on a fiery red head. This one, he remembered his name. Axel.

Finally staggering into the bathroom. Riku made it to the mirror and took a long, hard look at himself. Through his blurry vision, he could make out ghostly white skin. Pallid, thin lips, drawn in cheeks, bones clearly visible. His hair hung limp over his shoulders and part of the way down his back. What struck him heaviest were his eyes.

Previous gleaming aquamarine had paled to nothing. Totally empty and devoid of any emotion or life.

Letting out a pained yell, Riku raised his fist and slammed it into the mirror. Small rivets of broken glass embedding themselves in his knuckles.

Picking each one out, he cleaned the wounds with cold water before moving onto the various cuts on his fore arms.

"Dammit Sephiroth…."

He usually cut himself where prying eyes couldn't see. Where could be seen would be covered with sweat bands, baggy clothes and the like. These cuts however, couldn't be hidden.

Glancing out the bathroom window, he stared out at his surroundings. A damn sight better than his old home but still shit nonetheless.

Wounds concealed as best as he could, Riku struggled with his cramping stomach, aching bones, pounding head and craving for his next high. Rattling hands pulled up his jeans. Baggy, dark blue with lighter blue pockets, torn at the knees….looking in need of a wash.

He forced his still bleeding arms into his black sleeveless top and struggled to focus on pulling up the zip. He only managed it half way. It too looked in need of a scrub.

Not even being acknowledged by the rest of his 'friends', Riku shakily took his wallet, opened the door, staggered out and purposely slammed it.

"Fuck you RIKU!"

"You already did….fucking bastard…."

Sora stood on his own in his kitchen. Freshly showered and clothed in black baggy jeans with yellow lining on the pockets and his midnight blue vest with a red pocket on the stomach. Somehow he had managed to shake off his sore head and found the strength to take a shower.

Gulping down a shot of Alka Seltzer, he watched as Roxas, Leon and Hayner were almost thrown out of the house by Cloud.

"Cheers for throwing them out Cloud."

"No bother Sora….why do you never…."

Sora tilted his head and glanced with a decidedly confused air at the older blond.

"Why don't I ever what?"

"Nothing Sora. Forget it. Now, get the hell out of here. I believe you have a job hunt to do since Uni is over for the summer."

"Fuck…."

"Thought I had forgotten about that huh?"

Sora sighed deeply and rubbed the side of his head. He always got this dull almost spinning headache with mixing alcohol and hash. Why couldn't he learn?

Feigning a huff, Sora stepped into the hall, shoved on his black and yellow converse, grabbed his keys and wallet and stomped out the door.

Squinting at the natural light poisoning his senses. Hangover's should never ever see the light of day.

Slowly, he made his way towards the shopping district of town.

Too busy thinking about the type of jobs he didn't want, Sora crashed right into a bony chest.

Riku still struggled walking in a straight line. He shouldn't be doing this in broad daylight. However, he had to. Removing the rolled joint from behind his ear, swiftly lighting it, he placed it to his lips and inhaled deeply.

Swallowing all he could so there was nothing left to exhale, he finally breathed deeply.

"Not the same but an improvement."

To busy glancing at the joint in his finger tips, Riku bumped into another body.

Both males bounced off one another. Eyes meeting briefly as they straightened themselves up and carried on their paths.

"_Pretty hot."_

_----------------------------------_

_First glance huh???_

_Review if you fancy! xx_


	3. Earth Meets Sky

Sorry I took so long in updating.

Thanks to Jayden Winters, CoffeeAndRiku and YaoiFanGirl101 for your nice comments.

Note to Jayden Winters- Dont worry. I didnt take the comment the wrong way. I have watched quite a few movies and read afew works on the issie of drug addictions teeheehee

Anyway, next chapter up.

Earth Meets Sky

R+R of you wish

191026

3.

Riku sat in a darkened corner of the small courtyard area out the back of his work. Lights hurt his aching eyes too much to even consider venturing back into its glare.

Once again he had been reprimanded for;

One - Being extremely late,

Two - Stinking of smoke that certainly was not from normal cigarettes,

Three - Looking totally unpresentable even for the dead,

And finally four - Being pig ignorant to everyone that even glanced in his direction.

In all, Riku was having one of the worst down days he could think of. However, one thing had piqued his interest that morning.

----

While almost staggering the mile long walk to his boring, mind numbing, spirit crushing part time job of serving 'fuck wit customers' and 'bowing to his bosses every whim', said silver haired male had literally bumped into….rather, fell into someone quite unexpected.

He thought back to that slightly hazy morning.

While aimlessly wandering down the crowded street, he pulled an already rolled joint from behind his ear and swiftly lit it.

Too busy staring at the item in between his thumb and index finger, Riku staggered over his laces slightly, causing him to bump into someone, thus said joint hitting the pavement dejectedly, almost sadly.

Slightly angered aquamarine eyes glared at the person he had bumped into. Wide cerulean eyes stared back into his before quickly looking away and continuing their path down the way Riku had come.

Riku was forced to do a double take as his weary mind caught up with his eyes.

Mouth hung open and eyes forced themselves wide.

He would recognise that brunette anywhere even though he had never seen him before.

"Was that really him?"

----

Riku glared up at the sunlit sky. His arms still throbbed and pulsed in agitated rage. Blood was slowly starting to seep through the thin lace of bandages he had wrapped around them. His body was starving. His stomach crunched and tightened inside him.

He needed more and the male in possession was not with him. He was still at their home, recovering from the previous night.

"Damn Sephiroth…."

"Come on Riku! Get your ass in here!"

Riku winced at the sound of his bosses voice from the back of the store.

Damn how he hated his job. He worked in a store that sold _everything._ And when he said everything, he meant _everything_.

It was almost like a Bazaar of some sort. All the random crap under the sun. hell, the place didn't even have a name.

"Riku!"

Wincing again, Riku slid off of the wooden table he had been perched on and growled at his legs to stop shaking.

"Coming Leon….jackass…."

Slowly and painfully, Riku forced his body inside the private hell he called. 'Riku's come down in painful reality'.

--------------------------------

Sora flipped his phone shut and smiled slightly.

Himself, Roxas, Cloud, and Hayner were all going to head out to the opening of the newest nightclub in Hollow Bastion.

'The Garage'

Aptly named due to the fact that it used to be, as fate would have it, a used car garage gone bankrupt.

Sora was indeed beginning to perk up. His hash head had ebbed and his job hunt was going rather well. Now all he had to do was pop into Leon's work and tell him about the plans. He knew that Leon would say yes in an instant, mainly due to the fact that he had a huge crush on Cloud and was looking for the opportune moment to ask the blond male out.

Finally reaching the strange place that Leon had somehow came into co-owning, Sora shoved the heavy metal door open and slunk in.

He glanced around for a few seconds looking for the dark haired male.

Nothing. He could hear noises through the back but even friends of the co-owner couldn't venture back there.

However, Sora had been known to do slightly dumb things. He wandered nonchalantly over to the counter and peered round behind it. He could just see inside the back room.

Leon wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he? This place aint that big."

"Can I help you?"

A rough sounding voice echoed through the small store as Sora paled and spun round.

"Oh, ummm, no….I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Why are you poking about back there?"

"Looking for my friend….Leon….is he here?"

The male, taller then Sora by a good few inches, slowly moved over to stand right in front of him. Tired green eyes widened slightly as they scrutinised the brunette.

"You….I…."

"Oh yeh! I bumped into you earlier on today. Sorry about that!"

Sora chirped, finally recognising the silver haired male.

Riku winced at the high pitch of Sora's voice. It seemed today that everything hurt his already shredded sentences.

"Is he here?"

"What?….No, but he will be back soon. You could wait if you want. I've got stuff to do. I _will _be watching you though."

Sora recoiled slightly. How the hell did a guy this damn rude and cocky have a job and he didn't?

He pulled a face as the silver haired male turned and headed back the way he had come.

"Phew, smoked one too many."

Riku whipped his head round and glared at the shorter male before vanishing behind a shelf full of unopened boxes of what Sora could surmise as, junk.

Ten minutes past, and Sora was tiring of the other teen 'watching' him. He decided to turn his back to the silver haired male so he couldn't feel those poisonous eyes glaring back into his.

Whistling softly, Sora glanced at all the random items pinned up on the walls.

"Stop that."

Huffing, Sora spun round and growled at the irritable youth now right in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tits like you coming in and pissing the hell out of me."

"Damn, what side of who's bed did you wake up on?"

The older teen immediately shrunk back. The brunette had struck a nerve. Fair enough, he woke up lying on the floor. It was the fact that the way he woke up on the floor that was just wrong.

His pale, naked flesh covered in both goose bumps and sweat. The way his long, slim legs were erotically entangled in another equally pale pair of legs. The way skinny arms were wrapped creepily powerfully around his back. The way twin aquamarine eyes were glowering down into his.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to piss you off."

Riku opened his eyes and looked into wide cerulean.

The male in front of him looked about the same age. However, his face was fresh and new. The youth was not particularly pretty or eye catching. Not like so many said silver haired male had seen. He didn't really have a great looking body either from what Riku could see.

He looked to be all bones. Such a thin male. He looked almost feminine with his soft curves and lack of any real muscle definition.

Riku looked back at the brunettes face before forcing out an acceptance to the apology.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just in one of those moods okay?"

The brunette smiled quite brightly at the silver haired teen.

It _was_ him. That smile. The beauty that shone forth when the boy in his high dreams smiled. It had to be. The likeness was uncanny. Those eyes and that startling smile.

Both males stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora almost leapt from his skin. He had not heard Leon even enter the store.

"L-Leon?! Oh yeh! I came to tell you. Cloud had me come over. Were meeting tonight in front of The Garage at 7pm. Free entry and _any_ alcohol for just 10munny per go!"

"Calm down Spike. That means you will be pissed after about….hmmmm….lets say thirty munny!"

Sora glared at Leon before turning to head out of the shop.

"Tell Cloud I will be there."

"Hmpf!"

"Oh, don't know your name. Anyway, see you again pissy mood!"

Before Riku could even think of what his name was, Sora had slid out the door and let it bang shut.

Leon stood staring almost expectantly at Riku.

Said silver haired teen glanced up at his employer before shrugging a;

"What?"

"Don't you have a pay to earn?"

Scratching his head, Riku turned and headed back to what he had been previously doing. That was until his phone rang out loud in his pocket.

Quickly glancing at the clock on the wall, Riku decided it was time for a break.

"Taking my afternoon break Leon."

Leon snarled his reply as Riku headed outside and away from earshot.

"Fucking junkie punk."

-------------------------

Sora had handed in his last application form. He had applied to quite a few places. Most of which were clothes shops.

He applied to one art store and two music stores just to broaden his horizons slightly. All places had promised they would get back to him within a week or so.

Finding a spot to rest his legs, Sora plopped down an a small bench inside the town square.

Slowly but surely, his head ache from that morning was re-surfacing. Nothing a little more alcohol that night wouldn't cure.

Flipping his phone open, Sora scrolled down his numbers to find Cloud's.

"_Yeh?"_

"Leon's coming tonight."

"_So?"_

"Don't tell me you're not overjoyed!"

"_Well…."_

"See you soon Cloud!"

Sora shut his phone over before the blond male could come up with a reply. Sora knew that Cloud had a fondness to Leon but would never admit it.

Grinning at his phone, Sora felt his mind drift back to that guy who worked for Leon. Even though Sora knew that male looked like bad news, he couldn't stop thinking about that face. It looked pained, age stricken and much older than it should be, but somehow, under that haze, Sora saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. So much unbridled passion swirled about in their depths. Passion yet to be ignited.

-------------------------

"Seph. You got anything?"

"_Have you lost faith in me Riku?"_

"Of course not. I….I just hurt."

"_Yes, couldn't get what I wanted, but I managed something else. You will need it for tonight."_

"Why? What's going down?"

"_We are. A few of us are wanting to check out that new place in town. Myself, Axel, S__ä__ix, Reno, Demyx, and, of course you."_

Riku was silent for a few seconds. That new place? That was where that boy….Sora was going tonight. His interest and curiosity were piqued.

"_You still there?"_

Sephiroth sounded as bad as Riku felt. That lazy drone in their voices was almost identical. Showing the extent of their addictions.

"What? I'm still here. I'm up for that."

"_Good."_

Sephiroth never did say bye over the phone. Infact, he never really spoke to many people. The only people he really spoke to were Riku, Säix, and of course, Xemnas. He had to talk to him. After all, he had set them up with their accommodation and allowed what went on in there. He had to, or he would lose 6 brilliant 'clients'.

5pm had hit and Riku needed his hit. Sweating shivers flooded up and down his spine as his bones literally rattled. Thank god Leon shut up shop early on a Saturday.

Waving a curt bye, Riku almost broke into a shaky sprint home.

--------------------

Sora slid out of the shower with nothing but a small, crisp white towel covering his modesty.

His feet slipped on the tiled floor as he tried to gracefully exit the shower stall.

Catching himself on the edge of the sink before he cracked his skull off it, Sora sighed in relief.

"Hey Sora! You not ready yet?!"

Sora stared at the blond's reflection in the mirror.

"Does it look like it?"

"Pissy mood! Well, hurry up, the guys are coming round for a bit first instead. Gonna have a few before heading out."

Sora nodded his head while desperately running a brush through his unruly hair. Spikes shot left and right. His hair had always had a life of his own, much like Cloud's. However, that damn blond's hair always looked right. His on the other hand? It always looked like post sex morning hair while being dragged through bushes which, for him, was impossible, being that he had never had post sex morning hair while being dragged through bushes.

Giving up on his hair, Sora ambled through to his room and started raiding through his drawers to find something suitable to wear.

Half an hour later, Sora leapt down the last six stairs fully dressed in _very_ low slung baggy blue jeans with white boxers clearly on show below them. A very tight fitting midnight blue vest covering his top half but leaving his naval and the base of his back bare, complete with a two toned heart tattooed into the flesh just above his backside. Outfit finished with blue and white Converse and the old faithful for a night out, black eyeliner smudged round his eyes. Sora called it the 'Dark and mysterious' look.

"Hey Sora! Looking sharp!"

Cloud called out from the back of the sitting room. As per usual, said blond was all in black. Black sleeveless polo neck gracing his athletic frame, black tight fitting jeans with….black leather calf length biker boots.

"Same back!"

Sora spun round and glanced at his back in the mirror situated on the nearest wall. His tattoo had healed nicely. He had drawn the heart insignia himself and decided to have it two toned blue the day he went to get it done.

Sora plopped down on the couch beside Hayner who immediately thrust a glass of MD20/20 on ice into his hand.

Sora, Cloud, Roxas, Hayner and Leon sat around for a good hour downing MD20/20 shots one after the other. Being only 20 proof, it didn't really do much damage.

It wasn't until Roxas checked his phone did he realise they were going to be late thus ending up the 5 of them being forced to wait in a godforsaken mile long queue.

"Ok boys! Drink up! Lets go!"

Roxas was on the prowl tonight. His last relationship had ended a few months ago and he was ready to start anew. The last guy he had dated had infact been Hayner. It was a miracle the two of them had remained friends after the blond haired Hayner had cheated on Roxas.

Sora finished his drink before reaching across the table and grabbing his wallet.

It wasn't until he stood up that he could feel the effects of quite a few shots of the alcohol. Each of the males kind of 'woahed' themselves as each respectively go to their feet.

Finally, said 5 males piled out the door and into the cool Hollow Bastion evening.

-----------------------

Riku stumbled out of the shower at around 5.45.

Sephiroth was not home. He said he would be. After all, both him and Riku were meeting Säix, Axel, Demyx and Reno outside the club. On top of that, Sephiroth had promised him something to tide the night over.

"Where the hell is he?"

Riku questioned whilst roughly drying his silver hair with a towel.

Throwing the towel to the other side of the bathroom, Riku stormed back into his room. The only room with a still glassy mirror.

Glancing in disgust at his reflection, Riku knew he needed something, anything.

Those dark circles under his eyes. That pasty complexion. That….spot on his forehead?

"Dammit."

He was 19, almost 20 and he was getting a spot. With shaky hands, Riku rubbed over the small red blemish. He silently prayed thanks to the gods that his bangs were long enough to hide it.

Pulling on a tight black sleeveless zipper and a pair of even tighter black leather trousers, Riku glanced over as the door swung open.

"Seph. At fucking last."

Sephiroth said nothing but sat down on the couch and took a small package from his inside breast pocket.

Riku pulled on his black calf length boots, not bothering to tie the laces before almost waltzing over to the older silver haired male.

"This better be fucking worth it Seph."

"You don't want any then?"

Sephiroth casually remarked while he slowly cut the powdery white substance.

Riku looked on in an almost childish glee. He couldn't wait much longer. Fuck going out, he just wanted to stay in and get stoned beyond all belief.

However, his mind reminded him that Sora. The sky he indeed flew in, was going to be at the same club.

Sephiroth inhaling a line of the white powder shook Riku from his stupor about the boy he met for about 15 minutes.

Riku watched Sephiroth grab the tip of his nose tightly before inhaling any residue into his system. Said silver male slumped back onto the couch, long parted silver bangs covering his face.

Riku took the small straw from Sephiroth's cold fingers and shifted himself over a bit. The line left for him looked too big. There was too much. However, he really needed this.

Leaning forwards, Riku readied his body for the immediate shock the drug had. Putting a finger to the side of his left nostril to close it, Riku steadied his erratic breathing before he too, inhaled deeply.

His eyes focussed around 5 minutes later. Sephiroth was already up and changing clothes. His long, sweeping leather coat flowed around him like black rain. His knee length silver hair floating like glistening moonlight ribbons around his frame. Riku watched as the older male clipped the last buckle on his over the knee black leather boots.

"You ok Riku?"

Said teen nodded his head before looking back down at the table. Some of his line of Cocaine was left. Licking the tip of his index finger, he dabbed the pad of the finger over the powder. Raising his finger to his mouth, he almost seductively ran the left over's along his gums and teeth.

Nothing was left to waste.

Standing up again, Riku felt renewed. His legs didn't shake as much. Taking cash from his wallet and shoving it into his pocket, Riku nodded to Sephiroth before making for the door.

"Wait Riku. I have something else."

Riku listened to the enchanting voice of the older male. Why was it that Sephiroth sounded so eloquent and sexy when out his face?

"What is it? Were gonna be late."

"Here. I gave the others one of these too. This should put that spring back into you step."

Riku smirked as he looked down at his hand. A small, red pill sat gracefully on his pale skin.

"Red means danger though."

"Idiot. I got them off of Xemnas. I think we can trust him not to give us shit."

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku tilted his head back and let the pill fall into his mouth and down his throat. Just what he needed. A bit of Speed.

"This is gonna be fucking great."

The door slammed as both silver haired males made for the club.

------------

Is it just me or does Riku and Sephiroth sound sooooo hooooot when stoned out their face????

I must be attracted to bad boys!

Anyway, next chapter is the high flying night out.

Will Earth run into his Sky????


	4. If The Boot Fits

I appologise muchly for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been trying to get the final chapters of my FFVII fic churned out and I've been unwell recently. Ended up in hospital getting blood etc taken.

Anyway, thanks to **Jayden Winters, Riku-stalker and YaoiFanGirl101 **for reviewing my last chapter.

The club. I used a couple of song titles I think a few of you may know. I couldn't be bothered doing lyrics so just imagine those songs playing when you read.

R R if you wish my lovelies!

**oOoOoOo**

**4.**

Xemnas and Saïx were the first to arrive. Both stood just a little to the left of the main entrance to the club. Already, the deep rhythmic base was resonating into the street.

"Hey! Sorry I'm running late. Seph dropped over and gave me something to 'put the spring back in my step'!" Axel called out as he skidded to a stop in front of the silver and powder blue haired males.

"No problem. We're the first ones here anyway Axel." Saïx breathed out.

The red head pissed him off no end but, he had been there for him after his stint in rehab. The blue haired male had been arrested for assault, theft and found in the possession of narcotics. He was ordered a three month sentence in rehab.

Axel had visited him every week without fail. Saïx saw Axel as a little more of a friend each time he saw him. However, his almost hyper disposition especially while high, bugged him no end.

"Any word from Reno, Demyx or Seph and Riku?"

Xemnas shook his head, "No, nothing yet. Saïx called me last minute. Seeing as I was doing nothing….I decided to join you all tonight."

Axel blushed slightly and glanced away as Xemnas ran his finger tips through Saïx's beautiful long blue hair. Despite falling back into his drug addiction, he never had a hair out of place. He had learned to mask the extent of the damage very well. The only giveaway, were the bruises on his arms.

Busy glancing at all the hopeful males heading into the club, Axel's emerald green eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen approaching.

------

Roxas walked down the street right beside Sora. He frowned at the swiftness the alcohol they had previously consumed worked it's way into Sora's system.

The brunette was slightly louder than normal, his cheeks had a pink tinge and he was laughing a hell of a lot more than normal.

Leon sniggered at the antics of a tipsy Sora before continuing his conversation with Hayner and Cloud. 

Despite Cloud being the oldest of the males, being that he was soon to hit 30, he bonded well with the other males around Sora's age. The fact that he looked not a day over 21 had great advantages. Leon, being the second oldest at 26 had also fit in extremely well.

"So Cloud, you on the hunt tonight?"

Cloud glanced down at the head shorter blond by the name of Hayner.

"Umm, well….I don't know….never really thought about it that way…." 

He fooled no one.

"Oh come on Cloud. Don't hold out on us. You goin' after someone tonight?"

Dammit, Hayner was persistent. Just like Sora.

"If the boot fits."

Hayner scrunched up his face at the older blond's cryptic words. What the hell had that meant?

Roxas zoned out on Sora's jabbering on the closer they got to the Garage. His eyes locked onto fiery red hair, slicked back but still sticking out. Flowing bangs framed the owners pointed face. Black teardrop tattoos graced each cheek bone, just under each emerald eye.

"I think the boot fits…."

------

"Hurry up Riku!" Sephiroth shouted after the younger silver haired male.

He stopped in his long strides and turned to glare at the youth. He always did this, mixing drugs always made him like this. His body and mind didn't seem to work together.

Sighing loudly, Sephiroth marched over to the younger male, grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the street.

"You'll be fine after a couple of drinks Riku."

"W-what did you say?" Riku managed to drone out.

Sephiroth ignored the younger silver haired male and continued in silence down the street. The only sound surrounding them was Riku's erratic breathing and both males heavy footsteps.

------

Reno, Demyx, Xemnas, Saïx and Axel finally made it inside. None of them could be bothered waiting on their ring leader Sephiroth. No doubt Riku would have held him up for some reason.

The five males almost floated over to a booth hidden at the back of the club and rested themselves, all waiting on their hits to kick in.

Axel glanced around the still reasonably empty club. He couldn't see that pretty blond male anywhere. Perhaps he was still outside?

"Hey Axel?" Demyx whispered in the flame haired males ear.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Was just wondering if I…."

"I already told you Demyx. It's done. The only reason I associate with you is because of this group. That's it."

Demyx sighed before abruptly standing and making off towards the bathrooms.

"Hey Bro? What's up his ass?" Reno chirped in his twin brothers other ear.

"That's the problem. Nothing's up his ass."

"Cool. I'm goin' to the bar. You want something?"

Nah, gonna wait for Seph and Riku.

------

Sora and Roxas approached the bar from the other side of the club. Leon had given them their order, a hefty one at that. Sora had no idea how the two of them were gonna carry everything. It seemed like all of them just wanted to get pissed drunk.

A busty brunette girl with crimson eyes, probably in her mid twenties caught the eye of Sora as he was trying to get someone's attention.

"Can I get you something?"

"Uh huh! I want…."

Sora proceeded to point to almost everything on the drinks menu posted just above the bar.

As drink after drink was put in front of the two short males, both looked at each other and shrugged. The silent question mirrored in each others eyes.

How the hell do we carry all this?

"Need a hand?"

"Yeh Cloud! Hold yours out!"

Said blond shoved the two younger males out the way and proceeded to balance drinks on his arms and a drink being hooked on each of his fingers.

"Hey! How can you manage all that?" The brunette girl gasped taken aback.

"Skill."

Cloud winked at the girl before spinning on his heel and sauntering back to the booth they had found.

"Wow….his name is?"

Sora smirked slightly at the awestruck girls giddiness.

"Cloud. Here, the munny?"

Said girl simply reached over and took the munny, not even checking how much Sora and Roxas had given her. She was still in awe.

------

Sephiroth managed to straighten Riku out before they reached the entrance to the club. If they had even suspected one of them to be under the influence of anything, both would be immediately turned away. That just couldn't happen, not to Sephiroth.

"Sorry about that Seph."

"I'm used to it by now. All you need is a good slap."

True enough, Riku lightly rubbed the pale red handprint across his left cheek.

Both males wandered into the main bar area and glanced around for their group. Riku stepped away and nonchalantly looked into all of the booths. Secretly looking for Sora….if he was indeed there.

"Man…."

Sephiroth too stepped forwards a few paces and looked further into the club. His glimmering green eyes although a little bit hazy, could make out just about everyone.

Blond hair. Cerulean eyes. Open face. Beautiful smile.

"Wh-what?"

"Hey Seph! Riku! Over here!"

Sephiroth snapped out of his daze at the sound of Axel shouting the two of them over. On looking at the males around the table, he could see their eyes a bit glassy, could hear their speaking rushed and slurred. Xemnas was right, it was good stuff. Hell, his own head felt a bit misty.

------

It was just after midnight. 

Sora and Roxas gyrated their lithe bodies against each other in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

Club Foot by Kasabian reverberated all round the packed club. Both were considerably drunk and didn't care how provocatively they danced with each other.

Deep green eyes stared unblinking at the unsuspecting Roxas.

------

"Go for it."

"You think Seph? I'm fuckin' hot just lookin' at him!"

Sephiroth gave Axel an almost violent shove towards the two youths. He smirked as Axel staggered his way over to the two. One of which seemed very familiar. Brown spiky hair, blue eyes….the same face.

"Nah…."

------

Roxas opened his eyes just as a pair of pale hands snaked round his tiny waist. Whipping his head round, he came face to face with that flame haired male he clocked eyes on outside the club.

His stomach flipped while he grinned impishly at the male.

"Care to have this dance?"

Roxas listened out to the next song coming on. Sun goes down by David Jordan.

"Sure, why not. It's Roxas by the way."

"Axel. Got it memorised?"

Sora stepped back as the red head pulled Roxas closer into his body and moved the two of them together.

He was drunk beyond belief. He needed to wash his face and have a drink of water.

------

Sephiroth was convinced. He was almost 100 sure that the blond male he saw earlier was him. Although he was high and quite inebriated, Sephiroth was almost never wrong. He wasn't made that way.

Patting Xemnas on the shoulder to let him know he was taking off for a while, Sephiroth took off into the smoky club not even waiting for a reply from the other silver haired male. He was too busy with Saïx anyway.

Taking huge strides through the thralls of people dancing against and indeed almost on top of each other, Sephiroth had to knock many out of the way to get to his target.

He squinted his eyes as he caught sight of that blond spiky hair again.

Eyes widened. Was that someone's hand atop said blond's leg?

Sephiroth visibly bristled as he made his way over.

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud whipped his head up at the sound of his voice. The hand on his thigh abruptly left as the brunette beside him sat back a bit.

"Who….?"

"Surely you remember me?"

Cloud took in the sight of the male towering over him. He must have been over 6feet at least. Long silver hair touching the backs of his knees. Piercing emerald green eyes.

His stomach quaked inside him. Could it be?

"Sorry."

Cloud shoved past Sephiroth and made towards the back door. He needed a bit of fresh air.

Sephiroth smirked slightly before turning tail and making to follow the blond.

Leon glared at the back of the silver haired male as he made his way after Cloud. Perhaps he should follow….just to be on the safe side.

------

Sora looked at himself in the mirrors of the toilets. He had splashed his face with cold water and indeed had a good drink of the flavourless liquid.

"I look like shit."

His pupils were unbelievably large. His cheeks rosy hued. The rest of his skin flushed with the temperature and the sexual tension filling the club.

Something caught his attention. That smell. Sweet and herby. He knew that smell.

It was coming from behind him.

"Hey Sora."

Sora's eyes widened further as he spun round to catch the owner of that voice.

"It's you!" 

The youth in front of him smirked with glassy eyes and presented the freshly lit joint to Sora. Said brunette took it without question.

Inhaling as much of the smoke as he could. Sora let out a smokeless breath before handing the joint back to the silver haired teen.

"I was hoping I would see you here tonight."

"I don't even know your name."

"Riku. Pleased to meet you."

------

Cloud leaned against a cold brick wall just outside the club. His head swam through both alcohol and a past life. A life he thought he had left well behind him.

"It's not nice to run from an old friend you know."

Cloud gasped as a roasting hand placed itself atop his bare shoulder. He didn't even have to look up at the source of the voice.

"Were not old friends and you know it."

"No, your right, we are so much more."

"Were."

Sephiroth stepped in front of the quaking blond before roughly pressing his body against the smaller, lithe frame.

"Get off me. We parted ways long ago. I could never forgive you. You left me in pieces after what happened. I barely managed to escape!"

"Shhh my pet. It's over now though. I knew I would find you again. You knew I would find you again. I still wear the ring we exchanged….do you?"

"Your drunk!"

"As are you. Do you even remember my name?"

"I chose to block that name out. Your name means nothing, why should I remember the name of such a person."

"I will make you remember."

Before Cloud could even register what his body was doing, his hands came up and gripped tightly onto the shoulders of the silver haired males leather coat. Sephiroth looked over at Cloud's left hand. Sure enough. A white gold band graced his ring finger.

"If you remember nothing….why still wear that ring?"

A thigh pushing up against his crotch elicited a small groan from the blond.

Sephiroth smirked before drooping his head and capturing those enticing lips under his.

Cloud responded almost immediately to the mouth invading his own. A tongue probed past his lips, forcing them open before seeking his own out.

Both males pushed further into the kiss. Cloud's hands left Sephiroth's shoulders. One tangled itself in the long silver hair. The other dropped down to the taller males waist.

Sephiroth's hands moved down Cloud's back, and settled atop that perfect backside. Just as he remembered it.

Cloud pulled back from the kiss to look at the male in front of him. He looked more worn than he used to. Hands stroking his backside shook the blond from his train of thoughts. His eyes drifted shut as his head leaned back and tilted to the side.

"Seph…."

Sephiroth smirked again before roughly attacking the juncture between Cloud's neck and shoulder.

Cloud's moans became slightly louder. So much so he didn't hear the back door creaking open.

Steely blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of Cloud groaning at the ministrations of the silver haired male.

------

Roxas felt himself being pulled blindly through the crowd. That last drink he had with Axel really fucked with his senses. He knew he couldn't do Aftershocks but, Axel had bought it for him. It felt rude to refuse it.

His head swam, he felt quite ill, but the elation of being pulled through the crowds by this youth, it outweighed any other feelings Roxas had.

Before he could ask Axel where they were going, Roxas felt himself being pulled down. He landed atop a pair of thin legs. His legs straddling the others waist.

Glancing around, Roxas noted that the two of them had retired to a booth. His crotch ached as it almost rubbed off of the red heads.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?"

Soft lips touching his own shocked Roxas into submission and silence.

"_The boot definitely fits."_

_------_

Sora was having the time of his life. While he danced with Riku, he found out a few things about him. His age, where he stayed, who he stayed with and most importantly his phone number.

Riku's hands sat atop his hips almost guiding them to the music.

Yellow Card's Breathing blared through the club. Sora's hips moved in time to the more up beat tempo.

Sliding in slightly, Sora moved one of his legs in between Riku's so one of the silver haired males was between his.

"So Sora. You've asked me everything. Now, you?"

"18, History student, live with my older brother. Where? That's for you to find out."

Riku smirked before pulling the brunette even closer if that was possible.

Said silver haired male leaned down slightly and grazed his lips down the side of the brunettes neck. Pale hands moved round and up Sora's back under his tight blue vest.

Shaky tanned hands ran down the sides of Riku's arms as his head involuntarily rolled over to the side.

Those same lips made their way back up. A tongue snaked out and ran its way round Sora's earlobe. Teeth lightly nipped the same earlobe.

"Ngh….Riku…."

Riku smirked the smile he had learned from Sephiroth before forcing his lips against Sora's. his tongue immediately invaded the younger males hot mouth. The taste of alcohol and hash was prominent from both males. Neither seemed to mind.

------

Leon stood near the exit to the club. His heart froze when he saw Cloud tangled up with that same silver haired man from before. He immediately slammed the door and shot back inside but his night had been wasted.

He wanted to ask Cloud out. He had admired him for a very long time….ever since his last relationship had ended.

Every time he was hurt, he thought about the love of his life. Or so he thought she was. His feelings were always mixed up. He loved her dearly, but his heart often swayed to the opposite sex.

He didn't want to hurt her by cheating on her with a man so he decided to break it off without telling her he was bi-sexual.

At times like this, he wished he had kept her number. He could picture her clearly. Raven black hair, snowy pale skin, beautiful facial features and amazing legs. He always loved it when she wore that white dress of hers. When she wore it, she glowed almost an ethereal glow.

"Too bad…."

Brushing his long bangs from his face, Leon finally averted his gaze from the floor. His eyes caught a white dress move through the crowd. His eyes followed the girl.

He watched her like a predator until she stopped side on to him. Her eyes were fixed on the disco ball above her.

Black hair that reached half way down her back glimmered under the lighting. Pale facial features were settled in a contented smile. She almost shone despite the darkness of the club.

"Rin?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

SO, Cloud and Seph are the only two getting really down and dirty in this chapter.

The next chappie is following on from this one.

**Has Leon really spotted Rin?**

**What's happening with Cloud and Seph?**

**Will Roxas get lucky?**

**Sora and Riku? Sex obviously at some point.**

**Who can I pair Demyx up with? Leon on the side? Reno? Or a side dish with Axel who appears to be an old flame as I stated in the first few paragraphs.**


	5. Let Me Explain and Drugged

Oh my god has it been......counts on fingers, 8 MONTHS!!!! Since I last updated! Holy hell.

All I can do is apologise profusely! Im so sorry but, I have been working to the bone on my FFVII fic Price for a Memory! 32 chapters worth!

This chapter is of no consolation for me neglecting this fic!

Oh well.

Thanks to **Jayden Winters**, **Pillow Talk (DA)** and **linkslove1** for reviewing my last chapter.

Note - No sex in this chappie...........however, the end of the chapter cleary states whats gonna happen at the start of the next!

Sorry again!

191026

**oOoOoOo**

**5.**

The young woman weaved her way through the crowd of rambunctious dancers, skirting around a couple of young teenage boys, too entangled in each other to let her pass. Sighing at the silver haired youth who blatantly ignored her jostles, the young woman literally shoved them out the road to get past them properly.

Her feet were aching, she had been in heels for what felt like centuries. Oh how she wanted to slip off her creamy white strappy shoes and soak her tired body in a hot bath however, she had friends to find before she headed home.

Darting through the trails of dancing singles and couples at the edge of the dance floor, the young woman stopped at the bar.

"Tifa? I'm heading home now. Going to call it a night!"

The deep brown haired girl behind the bar smiled warmly at the woman who appeared to be around her age.

"No problem Rin. You have your keys?"

The woman named 'Rin' quickly rummaged through her clutch bag before proudly producing her set of keys.

"Yup. Gonna say bye to Selph, Yuna, Kairi and Yuffie! See you at home!"

Tifa stained her hearing two ways as she tried to take an order from a male with flaming red hair and a giggling young blond boy and listen to her sister at the same time.

"Helloooo! Can we have two more?"

"Sorry Axel. Was saying bye to my sister. Two more Aftershocks coming right up. Try the black ones….beautiful but deadly."

------

Leon watched as the young woman in white appeared to say bye to a few other females, one of which he thought he remembered. He knew those bi-coloured eyes and warm smile anywhere. He kept on watching as the woman in white turned swiftly, raven hair cascading down her narrow shoulders, breasts shifting under the satin dress which clung beautifully to her slim but curved frame.

"_She has finally put on weight." _Leon mused to himself.

He still watched, as if in a trance as she scraped all of her silky hair over her shoulder and pulled it down her front, two small, black angel wings still sat gracefully at the back of her neck….just like his.

Raising a hand to unconsciously touch the back of his own neck, Leon almost missed the raven haired woman head out the main exit of the club.

"Shit!" Leon shouted as he gathered his thoughts and made to follow her.

"Hey Leon! You outta here?!" Sora called after him, stumbling over with….was that Riku?

Not paying the situation any mind, Leon shouted a quick yes and made tracks for the exit.

Stepping into the cool night, Leon glanced all around for signs of her. Faint heels clicking against concrete caught his attention, following the mantra like sound round a corner and down a small hill, raven and white finally caught his vision.

Quickly catching up to the woman, Leon gathered his courage and called, "Rinoa?"

------

Cloud violently shoved the pawing hands of the silver haired male off of his slim body, pulling down his sleeveless black polo neck at the same time.

"Why push me away?"

Cloud ignored the older male by narrowing his gaze, growling at the silver beauty and turning his head from him.

"You and I….we…." "You and I, NOTHING! You cannot do this! You cannot fuck me around! I'm done!"

Sephiroth took a small step backwards as mako green bled into Cloud's eyes. He was certainly not used to this flaming ball of Sephiroth hate. Oh how he liked it. Oh how he loved it. Oh how he wanted to possess and tame it.

Thinking back to the drugs in his system, an idea hit Sephiroth like a shot of heroin. Turning to walk away, he swiftly reached into his pocket, raising a quick hand to his mouth.

"Fine. So be it Cloud."

Cloud pedalled back slightly, well he would have physically if he had not already been pinned against a wall. Had Sephiroth just agreed to leave him alone? Had he finally overcome the silver haired god? Had he finally pushed his deep rooted feelings aside?

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cloud made to push himself off of the wall when, before he could even take a step, hands forced themselves against his chest, pushing him back against the wall, a mouth closing over his silenced any screams of protest.

Sephiroth's hot tongue dipped into Cloud's mouth, leaving no room for foreplay as it dropped a small pill onto Cloud's tongue.

Just as fast as the act had commenced, it was over, Sephiroth pulled back smirking down at the shocked blond.

"W-what did you give me?"

Cloud stared up in fear at the leather clad male. A towering 6'2 mass of forced beauty and danger. How years of addiction had destroyed Sephiroth's once natural beauty. Deep circles covered in translucent concealer. Cold, dark eyes forced to look brighter with eye drops. Drawn in cheek bones through utter malnourishment. However, that hair….that hair retained it's ethereal shine. Cloud longed to run his fingers through it's length. The feeling of silk running through his fingers had always been heaven.

And so, Cloud did. His head spun, he felt light, bouncy as he stepped over to Sephiroth and ran his fingers first through the parted bangs at the front of his head, moving swiftly to the long tresses running down the leather clad chest.

"Has that E made you feel calm? Or should I run now?"

Sephiroth watched in unbridled glee as Cloud staggered on the spot slightly before straightening up and smiling brightly at him. A smile he had not seen in years.

Pulling the bouncing blond into his arms, Sephiroth felt the blond pull his body tightly against his own, felt Cloud bury his head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Raising a hand and tilting that flushed face up towards his own, Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and lightly brushed his lips over Cloud's.

"Well?" His whispered, lips still ghosting over the blond's.

Fingers tightened on the leather covering his biceps as Cloud forced out a shaky breath.

"I….feel….fuck me."

Deep cat like green narrowed as a broad smirk trailed it's way across Sephiroth's face.

------

Rinoa whirled round at the sound of her name being called. She couldn't see the person clearly through the darkness but she recognised that voice. She didn't need to see his face to conjure up the reply to her name.

"Go home. Away from me."

Leon took a small step forwards.

"No." Came Rinoa's almost shaky reply. "Leave me."

"I only wanted to talk."

Rinoa turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. Despite the cool night air, she was boiling. Her stomach knotted inside her, her left leg involuntarily shook beneath her.

"I believe we have said enough."

"I just wanted to explain."

Rinoa seethed. Whirling round, she glared death at the male standing in front of her.

"Explain? Explain what? You broke us without even a word of explanation!"

"I….I know I did but, what's the harm with just talking?"

Rinoa glanced down at the ground beneath her. Talk? She didn't want to talk to this man. She had devoted a good 5years of her life with him. They had been happy. Talk of marriage and the like then, without any warning, he broke it off. He chose to break the bond they shared with each other. Had it not been for the help of her friends and her sister Tifa by her side, she wouldn't have made it. Thinking back, Rinoa hated who she had been back then. So needy, so dependant on the male in front of her. She would have travelled to the ends of the earth following him like a little lost puppy. Every move she made, she had to almost seek his approval to do it. Going to University was pushed by him. She wanted to do it but felt she needed his say so to go. Whenever he went out with his friends, she wondered when she would hear from him. Why he had not called or messaged her when he got home. Once or twice, at the crack of dawn after one of his nights out, she would call round his house in a rage because she had not heard from him. Thinking back, yes, Rinoa hated who she had been. Now? She had confidence and did not seek any man's approval. She certainly didn't need to talk to him. However, the more she lost herself in her thoughts, the closer he stepped to her without her even realising.

"Rin. Talk to me. I….I need to know that you don't hate me."

Still looking at the ground, Rinoa finally glanced up at the soft features of the man she once loved. Staring coldly through the midnight black bangs hiding her deep mocha eyes, Rinoa couldn't believe the audacity of him.

"Hate you Squall? I don't hate you. I never could and never will. I pity you."

Giving a curt smile, she turned on her heel and clicked down the crooked concrete pavement towards the home she shared with her sister.

Leon was taken aback. It had been so long since he had heard his true name.

------

It was almost 4am by the time everyone filed out of the club. Hayner had waved Sora off and headed home.

Sora had no idea where Cloud, or Leon for that matter had vanished off to. He spotted Roxas roughly 20feet away from him chatting animatedly to a flame red haired male. He wouldn't interrupt his fun. Turning to steal a glance at the silver haired youth sitting on the kerbside next to him, Sora grinned impishly.

"What?" Came Riku's almost agitated reply.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much of an ass you were this morning. You didn't even know me and you were such a jerk."

"That's just the way I am." Riku breathed out as he finished the joint he had been smoking.

"Hey! Riku! Lets move man!" Axel shouted, finally breaking away from Roxas.

Riku nodded slightly, his high was wearing off, the alcohol in his system was the only thing keeping him going right now. Staggering to his feet, he made to go back over to his friends.

"Hey, Riku? Can I see you again?"

Smiling slightly at the brunette just 2feet in front of him, Riku said nothing as he nodded once.

Making his way over to Axel, Reno and Demyx. Xemnas and Saïx had long departed. Too wrapped up in each other to let anyone know.

"Hey….where's Sephiroth?" Riku questioned Axel. Last he knew, Sephiroth had been talking to Axel about something.

"Dunno Riku. Saw him take off with some blond guy. Guess he took him back to yours."

"Great….just what I need. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Sora watched as Riku retreated with his friends….a shady bunch he thought to himself but, how bad could they be?

Finally tearing his gaze from Riku's backside, he turned his attention to the giddy Roxas beside him.

"Wanna come back to mine? Tell me bout that red headed guy?"

------

Cloud found himself being shoved roughly through the front door to an apartment. He had no idea where he was. He didn't need to know right now. All he could see was the towering mass of silver sending shockwaves of unadulterated lust through his body.

"Ah Seph!" He choked out as long thin fingers ran over his still clothed backside.

Sephiroth roughly shoved the quaking blond on top of the unmade double bed. Warning Cloud not to move. His high was wearing off and his body felt sick.

"Do not move."

Sephiroth wandered over to his discarded jacket from earlier that day. Reaching into the breast pocket, he still had some of the gear he had retrieved from Xemnas earlier in the afternoon. Smirking over at Cloud, he began the arduous task of cutting the fine powder. With his hands shaking, it was proving rather difficult.

Goal achieved, the silver haired male deeply inhaled two lines of the drug. Shaking his head slightly, letting his body fall back into the chair he had previously perched himself on, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and sniffed loudly into the quiet room. Getting his running nose under control, he finally made to move. He noted that the blond was watching him with apt almost fearful interest.

"I've changed huh?"

Cloud said nothing. His chest heaved as he held his arms open for the older male to fall into.

"Fuck me….now…."

Cloud's head was spinning, his world was rotating too fast for his body, he felt light yet sick.

He was in love with this Sephiroth.

He felt it.

Hot.

Cold.

Darkness.

Nothingness.

**oOoOoOo**

Evil Seph, drugging Cloud. Anyway, three guesses as to whats gonna happen at the start of the next chapter!

The part with Rinoa's feelings and thinking back on how she used to be, I took from my own life of how I was before and after my fiance mysteriously broke up with me, no explanations sort of thing.

R+R if you wish

191026


End file.
